We Can't Get Along
by WhatDragsYouUnder
Summary: Second part to 'Let's Get Along! Naruto and Sasuke always fight in class and want nothing to do with each other. When their guardians decide maybe they need more time together the boys are angry, but they hadn't been expecting or ready to live together. Watch Naruto and Sasuke grow up together with awkward parents and try to figure out life with plenty of bickering in between.


**Hey, this is a kind of spin off from my Kakashi and Iruka story called Let's Get Along. That story is from Kakashi and Iruka's point of view trying to raise two troubling kids together and getting their relationship on the right track. This one is from Sasuke and Naruto's point of view trying to not only avoid killing each other but also trying to figure out life as the grow up.**

"Kakashi we are going to be late. What is Iruka sensei going to think if we don't show up when we are supposed to?" A small raven haired boy walked angrily up the steps of his school with his guardian slowly following. Little Sasuke wasn't in a good mood since he not only had to deal with the dumb blond kid in his class but he also had to have a meeting with the teacher and the blond kid as well. The fact that his guardian Kakashi was being painfully slow as always was not helping his temper.

He made his way to the correct room and waited for Kakashi to catch up. While Kakashi stood in front of him and opened the door Sasuke schooled his features into one of disinterest. He never let that dobe know how easily he got under the Uchiha's skin. His big brother Itachi always said that it was best to deal with unimportant people by pretending they weren't even there.

It was really hard though, as soon as Kakashi moves into the room Sasuke could see the tanned skin and blond spiked up hair of his main annoyance. He took a breath to calm himself as he followed the white haired man into the room and decided to stand by his side. He was hoping this wouldn't take so long that he would need to sit down.

When Sasuke finally looked directly at Naruto he saw the blondes face twisted in a dumb way; Sasuke knew it was just to get under his skin but it worked really well. In retaliation he stuck his tongue out only to have an elbow pushed into his side. He flared at Kakashi who completely ignored him and watched the teacher before him.

Sasuke decided that this was officially the dumbest idea ever. He hated the way the grownups were talking about him as if he weren't even there. What made it worse was that Naruto was just sitting there grimacing with his brows furrowed like a caveman. He shot Naruto an icy glare which only caused Naruto to smirk a bit, and that made Sasuke all the more aggravated with life.

"Hey Iruka I'm cool with that." The blond said rolling his fist into the palm of his other hand to crack his knuckles in a 'threatening' way.

Sasuke hadn't really caught was said but there was no way he was backing down from a challenge. So he pulled a smirk of his own. "Hn. This will be fun."

A feral sounded growl was heard from Naruto but before much could happen Iruka brought all of their attention back to himself. "Absolutely not! That is most definitely not what I had in mind." Kakashi laughed and Iruka glared harshly at him. At times Iruka could get pretty scary. He usually only looked at Kiba and Naruto like that. Before continuing on Iruka-sensei sighed to calm his nerves. "Let's start with trying to figure out why you two constantly pick at each other. Sasuke you can go first."

Before Sasuke could even think of saying anything Naruto mumbled something hateful.1 Sasuke stared at the blonde for a few moments before answering. "For starters he just makes it way to easy." Naruto growled. "Not needing to mention the fact that he's messy, loud, obnoxious, and he's the one that picks the fights." As Naruto steamed silently in his seat Sasuke inwardly patted himself on the back for getting under the feisty blondes skin. He saw it as revenge from earlier when the blond had gotten under his skin.

"It sounds to me like they just need to punch each other to get some of that brand new testosterone out of their systems." Kakashi commented calmly. This was how Kakashi was, sometimes it really irked Sasuke that he was so lax about certain situations but he also respected Kakashi because his methods usually worked in some way or another.

Needless to say Iruka wasn't happy with that comment. Sasuke wasn't blind, he could see that Kakashi was mainly just teasing Iruka. After another quick breathing exercise to keep calm Iruka urged Naruto to go next.

Without a second's hesitation he blurt out, "He's a bastard." Sasuke wasn't really surprised. Iruka started to fuss at Naruto but Kakashi cut in to insist that the idiotic boy let loose. Like he really needed that, Sasuke suddenly wondered which side Kakashi was on.

After a second Naruto continued loudly as always. "Anyways, he thinks he's so great just because he has good grades, and knows how to do everything. He practically acts like a god because everyone loves him even though he's a total di-uh, I mean jerk. Also, he's the one that starts the fight; he calls me names like kitsune." Naruto unconsciously reached up to touch the faint cat like marks on his face. Sasuke never understood why Naruto got riled up when he used that name, but because he did Sasuke was sure to use it when he was completely done with Naruto's crap. You can imagine that was every day. "I'm not gonna just take that!"

With a tentive smile Iruka asked if they could just get along which Naruto and Sasuke both replied promptly with a "no" at once. Kakashi smiled and stood to stretch. "Well, seems like you guys were destined to be best friends."

With a scoff Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi. "Please tell me that was your version of a lame joke."

Kakashi took a dew more seconds to finish his stretches before turning to Sasuke and replying with a dumb smirk. "Nope, I'm as serious as a heart attack." Kakashi sat back down scooting his chair closer to the small desk. Sasuke mentally face palmed at the way his and Naruto's parents stared at each other. "Sometimes when you have a strong reaction to a person, it means you're going to be with that person for a long time, so you might as well become friends and live with it." Kakashi never looked away from Iruka while he spoke, which almost made Sasuke gag. He needed to sit Kakashi down and explain what subtle meant. Naruto watched Iruka intently, he must have figured out something was up; Naruto was a dobe, but he wasn't as clueless as Sasuke would originally have thought.

Naruto then saw that Sasuke was watching him. After a few moments of them staring curiously at each other Naruto closed his eyes as if coming to a decision. "Nope not happening." Iruka and Naruto exchanged looks until Kakashi spoke up. He and Iruka-sensei went back and forth a few times before Kakashi suddenly relayed his idea of making Sasuke and Naruto spend time with each other outside of school.

Immediately Sasuke and Naruto began panicking as they exchanged horrified looks. Iruka suddenly seemed ready to blow his top. Iruka pointed to the door and demanded that the kids find something else to do. Sasuke didn't hesitate walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at Kakashi who seemed at ease despite the evil look that Iruka was now turning to look at him with after threatening Naruto. He didn't feel bad for his guardian because he knew he had gotten himself into that mess. So he exited the room completely when he saw the blond getting closer.

After a few seconds of walking down the empty halls it became unbaringly obvious that Naruto wasn't going to go off somewhere else instead of following Sasuke. The echoing of their shoes tapping on the linoleum floors was about to drive Sasuke completely insane. He turned to address the blond but he didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Sasuke look at this!" Somehow the blond passed him a bit and was standing at a familiar door with his head peeking into the room. It was Sooney's room. No one really liked her since she was especially mean with absolutely no reason to be so. "We could totally pull a prank since she left her door unlocked. It's like she's begging someone to prank her."

With that Naruto slipped into the room. Sasuke wasn't going to actually go in the room but when he heard Naruto messing with something and giggling. He decided just a little peek into the room wouldn't hurt. He slowely opened the door and took a step in when Naruto jumped out at him yelling 'boo!' Sasuke jumped back and glared at the laughing blond in front of him.

Sasuke jumped at Naruto, starting a wrestling match between the two. Sasuke had almost gotten Naruto pinned but Naruto had managed to kick him off so that he landed on his butt. There was a sudden loud noise causing both to freeze. Naruto looked around with wide eyes, Sasuke looked at the books across the room that had randomly fallen over curiously. There was no way that they had caused them to fall. Naruto backed up slowly until his back made contact with a desk. Another bang sounded loudly right behind Naruto.

"Every man for himself!" Naruto bolted from the room with Sasuke following close behind.

"Wait for me Kitsune!"

Without slowing down or even turning Naruto yelled out, "Don't call me that teme!"

There little verbal spat and race ended when they entered Iruka's class room nearly knocking Kakashi over. Sasuke was bent over trying to catch his breath while Naruto rambled on about there being a haunted class room. Sasuke grimaced at the blond and stood up straighter.

"No there isn't you idiot! Don't take off like that! I don't run." He said continuing to pant a bit.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared Sasuke down, it was uncomfortable to be stared at like that but before Sasuke could tell him to stop he spoke. "So the great Uchiha Sasuke does have a weakness." The smirk that took over Naruto's face made the small Uchiha infuriated.

"As if loser! You're the one that ran away from a pile of books!"

"You ran to!"

"Only because I didn't want to be left in that room! We weren't even supposed to be in there!"

"I didn't force you to go in scardy cat."

"You're so childish!"

"You are a child!"

While the fight continued the boys hadn't heard their guardians set plans, but when Kakashi called for Sasuke to leave he didn't waist a second to get out. He glared at Naruto one finale time before marching out of the room annoyed that Kakashi had to stay behind to wave. He just wanted to go home and forget that Naruto was an actual person he had to deal with. He couldn't understand why Naruto wouldn't just leave him alone like most everyone else did.

"That worked out pretty well, wouldn't you say?" Sasuke glared up at Kakashi and sped up to reach the car first. Once in the car and buckled up he crossed his arms and pouted. When Kakashi finally caught up and started the car Sasuke was relieved that he didn't try talking to him.

**Hey guys, things should pick up in the next chapter.**


End file.
